Le Destin des Dragonniers
by Aka' Nakamura
Summary: Un nouveau dragonnier se présente sur l'île de Beurk, deux ans après l'attaque de l'alpha noir et de Draco Poingsanglants... Et ça annonce un sacré paquet de problèmes et d'aventures!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Être dragonnier c'est sûr que c'est cool mais c'est pas toujours facile... Il vous faut d'abord gagner la confiance de votre dragon, lui mettre une selle et commencer les leçons de vol. Un peu comme un cheval mais en pire.

Rien n'est plus difficile que d'apprivoiser un dragon... On écoppe souvent de brulûres, de lacérations, de cicatrices et tout cela à des degrés plus ou moins importants...

Cependant une fois que le ce long travail est accompli, le dragon est devenu votre ami. Et, croyez moi c'est la plus belle des récompenses...

Je m'appelle Rouge, je suis dragonnier et je vais vous conter mon histoire, comment la pauvre fille que je suis est arrivée sur la fameuse île de Beurk...


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous!**

**Voilà le chapitre 1! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture,**

**Aka' Nakamura.**

* * *

**Chapitre Un: Inconnue:**

_**POV Harold**_

**Cela fait deux ans que Draco Poingsanglant a attaqué le village avec l'alpha noir. Je suis le nouveau chef et tout un tas de responsabilités pèsent sur mes frêles épaules (je suis encore un gringalet par rapport aux autres). Le village est toujours en reconstruction. Certains blocs de glace n'ont toujours pas fini de fondre et une grande majorité des maisons est encore en travaux.**

**Les dragons nous aident beaucoup et nous n'aurions pas fait le quart de ce qui a été effectué s'ils n'avaient pas été là. Que le village ait été détruit a tout de même ses avantages. Nous avons pu réorganiser les habitations et faire des aménagements pour que nos amis à écailles puissent se déplacer avec plus d'aisance et de facilité.**

**J'ai passé un temps monstre à faire les plans en compagnie des habitants... Maintenant Dame Nuit Blanche est une de mes amies! Être chef c'est compliqué, très prenant mais aussi très gratifiant. Et j'ai des conseillers à mes côtés. Ils m'aident à prendre les décisions importantes. Ce sont mes amis! Bon Kranedur et Kognedur se chamaillent toujours autant, Varech et Rustik cherchent désespérément l'amour... Astrid quand à elle fait le maximum pour m'aider dans mes lourdes tâches. **

**Et, à chaque temps libre que je peux m'accorder je vais retrouver Krokmou... On vole ensuite longtemps tous les deux, autant qu'on le peut car ces occasions se présentent rarement. Parfois aussi on participe aux courses de dragons... Cela permet à tout le monde de se vider la tête. Dragons, dragonniers, villageois.**

**La vie est redevenue paisible pour tout le monde et je m'en réjouis. C'est ce que mon père aurait voulu... Ma mère est de retour au village et elle a bien repris ses marques, malgré vingt ans sans voir la civilisation. Notre petite île est enfin en paix... Pour l'instant... Le désastre d'il y a deux ans nous suffit. Désormais nous avons des patrouilles régulières et des guetteurs.**

**Nous formons toujours au combat. Nous ne cherchons pas à attaquer d'autres villages, c'est seulement défensif. Les ennuis on en a eu assez pour les dix prochaines années!**

**Dans un soupir je pousse la porte de la salle du conseil, faisant craquer mes articulations ankylosées. La lumière du jour m'éblouit. Ça va être une belle journée. Belle pour voler...**

**Avec toujours la même fébrilité qu'avant mes premiers vols je me dirige vers ma maison provisoire. L'ameublement est sommaire: un lit, un coffre, une table avec ma carte en patchwork dessus, un feu mourant dans l'âtre au centre de la pièce.**

**J'enfile ma tenue de vol, attrape mon casque et ressort. Je suis léger, déjà libéré de mes soucis, ne songeant qu'à la caresse des nuages et à la morsure du vent... Les ailes noires, finement membrannées montants et descendants à ma gauche et à ma droite, en cadence. Actionner le levier pour ne pas tomber à pic dans l'océan... Découvrir de nouvelles terres et les consigner. Être vraiment, totalement libre. Je gravis la colline à grandes enjambées et retrouve mon meilleur ami, mon compagnon d'infortune. Les deux estropiés. Les deux chefs. Différents.**

**En me voyant arriver il feule de plaisir et prend sa position d'envol. Mon pied métallique clique dans le mécanisme et mes yeux ne sont plus que deux minces fentes à travers mon casque. Krokmou se ramasse, prêt à bondir et j'accompagne le moindre de ses mouvements, sentant ses muscles puissants rouler sous sa peau écailleuse. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un.**

**C'est à se moment là que la conque d'alerte retenti.**

**oooOOOooo**

**Il bondit et on s'envole, rapides comme les ombres, cherchant le moindre signe d'attaque arrivant de la mer. Tout est calme de ce côté... Bizarre... Et là je remarque un attroupement sur la place du village. Mon mécanisme s'engrange et nous descendons en piqué vers les villageois. Krokmou se pose avec sa grâce et son habilité habituelle. Les habitants s'écartent. Un léger nuage de poussière se soulève alors que je saute précipitamment de ma selle.**

**-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe Gueulefor?**

**-On a trouvé une fille étrange qui rôdait dans le village. On ne sait pas comment elle est arrivée sur l'île.**

**Un cri et des bruits de bagarre se font entendre et je me précipite vers la source du bruit. Encadrée par deux armoires à glace, une fille de mon âge se débat, ses prunelles vertes brillantes de défi, fouettant l'air de ses cheveux noirs mi-longs et bouclés.**

**oooOOOooo**

_**POV Rouge**_

**Mais quelle idée de venir me balader dans le village en plein jour? J'aurai du attendre la nuit mais non, comme d'habitude ma curiosité maladive a pris le dessus et il fallait à tout prix que j'aille observer! Forcément je me suis faite remarquer et voilà le résultat... Encore heureux que je ne sois pas venue avec _elle_... Là ça aurait été la panique et je n'aurai pas pu mener ma mission à bien. Ce n'est pas plus mal finalement. Je vais entrer directement en contact avec _eux_. Ça me facilitera la tâche...**

**oooOOOooo**

_**POV Harold**_

**Elle est peu impressionnante de vue mais la lueur folle dans ses yeux me fait comprendre qu'elle sait se battre et n'hésitera pas à frapper en cas de besoin. Je m'approche prudemment d'elle.**

**-Lâchez la.**

**Ils s'exécutent. L'inconnue leur jette un regard noir et méprisant et époussette ses vêtements poussiéreux d'avoir été traînés au sol. Puis elle prend la parole, s'adressant au village entier.**

**-Habitants de Beurk! Mon nom est Rouge! Je suis venue sur votre île afin de vous apporter un message de mon maître! L'Ermite aux Dragons! Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour repousser les ennemis de nos compagnons!**

**Elle se tourne vers moi et me souffle:**

**-Je dois te parler.**

**oooOOOooo**

**Je l'entraîne avec moi. Après avoir marché précipitamment en travers de la foule nous nous retrouvons dans ma maison. Je ferme la porte derrière nous et le brouhaha extérieur s'estompe. Rouge observe tout d'un œil critique, détaillant dans les moindres recoins ma petite bicoque. Puis elle semble me remarquer, moi et mon air interrogateur. Elle va avoir un paquet d'explications à fournir. Nous sommes bientôt rejoints par mes amis.**

**-Je sais, j'ai des explications à vous donner. Tout viendra en temps voulu. D'abord il faut rassembler tout le village. Je dois leur expliquer la situation. C'est très grave.**

**-Comment pourrait-on te faire confiance?**

**Regard suspicieux de la part d'Astrid... Et de tous les autres.**

**-J'ai dit que j'allais tout vous expliquer! Mais je dois le faire devant tout le monde. J'ai pas envie de le répéter mille fois... dit-elle en affichant une moue ennuyée.**

**-Ok, je vais les prévenir dis-je.**

**Regards incrédules de mes compagnons.**

**Une heure plus tard le village est réuni, attendant avec impatience les justifications de la nouvelle venue faisant tant de bruit...**

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 2!**

**Bisous,**

**Aka' Nakamura.**


End file.
